The Hidden Hero
by grey magician
Summary: This is a story about two brothers, one who has fame while the other is trying find out who he is and what distiny wil brings him next.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter, otherwise I would have been a billionaire by now.

Summary: This is a story about two brothers, one who has fame while the other is trying to find out who he is and what destiny will bring him.

Maybe chapters will be rated M later on.

Prologue

The winds hollered over in aggravation as the heavy rain pelted upon the muddy grass land. A man dressed in black robes appeared out of nowhere in the darkness of the forest, as his face was covered by a silver mask conjured magically. He leaped over a log as the ground was wet and spongy, he was moving in the direction of the county lane, towards the beautiful manor house which was surrounded by a wide span of velvety green lawn. He walked within twenty five yards of the manor when abruptly a powerful white wave lashed upon him out of nowhere clouting him down to the floor. The figure was convulsing around in obvious pain as his shallow screams where echoing throughout the small village, as the wards where assessing the intruder. The snake tattoo on the man's arm started glowing and he vanished in a puff of black murky smoke.

The person landed ungracefully to the floor, as he groaned in pain, as he was cradling his elbows which twinge in pain from the impact.

'You are late Wormtail' a cold voice was ricocheting through out the large dimly lit hallway which was sumptuously decorated, with a magnificently carpet laminating most of the stone floor.

Wormtail turned around and bowed 'Master, please forgive me, I have great news'

Pettigrew's pupils dilated in terror as Lord Voldermort the greatest Dark lord since Salazar Slytherin and whose very name inspired fear in people descended upon him towering his plumb body. As he drew nearer the moon light flicked, across from the window, showing the gloom, hairless, snakelike man, with slits for nostrils, and gleaming red eyes whose pupils were vertical. He was so pale that he seemed to emit a pearly glow.

'Lord Voldermort hears no excuses, you should know by now Wormtail, perhaps a lesson is in order'

With flick of his wand Wormtail was thrashing about on the carpet as hot knives of the cruciatus curse where embedding upon him, penetrating his skin. After one minute Voldermort took the curse off as Wormtail was shaken from the after shocks of the curse.

Amusement clearly was itched on Voldermort's face 'That's better, now tell me what is the good news, and be quick with it or you will be Nagini dinner'

Nervous tension sprang up on Wormtail as a eleven foot snake towered around him circling him. He gulped and swallowed his salvia which seemed to be stuck in the middle of his throat.

'Master I know the child of the prophecy, it is foretold that it will be one of the Potter twins that will have the power to beat you Master, and those fools have in trusted me as there secret keeper'. Excitement was building in Wormtail's voice as he was expected to be honoured above all others, for years he was looked down upon as the

Marauder's, sidekick and the fat boy who, no girl gazed upon. James was good at transfiguration, Sirius excelled at charms and Remus was good all round good in every thing and the fact that he was also prefect angered him. What did he have nothing, but a fat bald head whose was penniless, no he would change that and his Master was his ticket to fame and glory.

A dark smile crept upon Voldermort's snake like face as he circled around Wormtail.

'Rise my most faithful servant; you shall be rewarded above all others, you made the right decision in joining me as Lord Voldermort rewards those who are always loyal to him. Tell me where are the Potter's hiding, I am sure that Muggle loving fool will have kept them well hidden'

Standing up haughtily he mutters excitedly 'Master they are hiding in Godric Hollow, under the fidelius charm, as I am there secret keeper you will be able to bypass the wards around the house, by me telling you where the house is'

Voldermort points his wand at Wormtail with out warning and whispers 'Legilimens' memories were flashed upon Wormtail's life as Voldermort was mind raping him to know where Godric Hollow was. Satisfied with the information Voldermort swishes his wand and he apperates out with a pop.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i do not own harry Potter otherwise I would have been a billionaire by now

Summary: This is a story about two brothers, one who has fame while the other trying to find out who he is and what distiny shall bring him next.

Maybe chapters will be rated M later on.

The Potters were a typical light wizarding family. James Potter was the heir to a noble pure-blood line which dated back to the founder's time. Some even through out the centuries accumulated that they were the lost descendants of Godric Gryffindor. James was well liked by those who met him and held few prejudices except for maybe slimy greasy haired Slytherin's who needed a wash, I mean some would begin to think when was the last time snivellus had a shower as he reeked of bad ordure, hadn't he heard the concept of using perfume or shampoo. Anyway at school he was a notorious prankster and a show-off constantly fussing over his jet black hair to emerge as though he has just got off the Quidditch pitch. While towards the end of his and Lily's sixth year his somewhat huge ego was ever so slightly deflated when they started dating on a regular basis.

Lily Potter was a muggle- born witch, sometimes referred to as mudboods or filth as a derogatory term. While in school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she was brilliant, and always remained at the top of her class a prodigy in the making some even consigned her as a charm master. She effortlessly made prefect along with James friend, Remus Lupin, in their fifth year. Subsequently after dating for three years Lily tied the knot with James in July of 1980. Thirteen months later she gave birth to a healthy pair of fraternal twins.

Those where the remnants of happy times were the wizarding world was not at war, things have altered now with the rise of the Dark Lord, who is on the rampage of global domination. That perception had not feared both James and Lily who were respected talented Auror's who thwarted Volderrmort three times, that alone was an astonishing feat, but recent news had both of them shaken to the core of there spine as a prophecy was made predicting, Voldermort's defeat at the hands of one of the potter twin or the longbottom's child Neville. They both clearly remember when Dumbledore broke the news to them.

FLASH BACK

Silence swayed in the Potter's living room. Lily Potter face was paler than a ghosts and she frantically grasped both infants in her arms to her breasts reassuring her self that they were safe. Her dark red hair spilled like a fountain of fire down her shoulders and over the infants.

James potter glimpsed anxiously at his deathly white wife, and then stared backed at his guest. "And you are entirely sure, Albus? There is no likelihood for it to be a different child" He asked the elderly ancient mage wizard.

"No, there is no prospect at all that it's mistaken. One of your two children will convey an end to Voldermort's terror of misdeeds. I was personally there, when the prophecy was spoken, which I don't consider to be a coincidence at all."

Albus Dumbledore gazed desolately at the terrified faces of the two most capable Order members. It would be difficult to do without their war efforts, but there was not anything else he could do. The prophesied child had to be sheltered the young family would have to go in hiding.

James joined his wife on the sofa and embraced both her and the twins Harry James Potter and Josef Armando Potter. To think that one of his children was powerful enough to bring an end to Voldermort, was basically implausible.

"Don't worry Lily it will be alright" he whispered in his wife's ear.

"That it will be without a doubt James if we stick to are cards Voldermort will be defeated. You will have to go into hiding, I have by now organized a pleasant house that has been a sanctuary for the Dumbledore family many times before and will now be a sanctuary for you. The wards there are indestructible, but I have put the under the fidelius charm additionally, just to go o the safe side."

"You have an hour to pack your things then I will come back and take you to your new home. Till then!" With those words he departed through the floo.

END OF FLASH BACK

That incident happened two months ago and now both couples were relaxing after putting both twins to bed. Lily sighed as she turned over to embrace James in a firm intimate hug. The last two months had put a strain in there marriage as sitting around, doing nothing while a war was going on, did not bode well with both of them, to a point frustration was taking form.

"James do you think the war will be over soon, I'm scared I don't want Harry and Josef to face him, they are so young".

The question had been plaguing her constantly since she found out, and she desperately needed James to tell her every thing would be alright. Wanting to sooth his wife he kisses her forehead

"I know love, but one of them must face him, or the wizarding world would be finished, muggleborns would be enslaved and I can't bear to lose you. Anyway they will be Gryffindor's they will take after us".

Lily smacks him playfully on the arm "you mean they will be like you a arrogant snotty hot headed egotistical jerks who bullied people"

"I resent that Snivellus had it coming it weren't my fault if he was greasy haired git, I mean you can't tell a difference if your standing near centaurs dung when your near him.

"James be nice, his changed now on to another topic when can w…." Lily stopped as the wards on the house were attacked.

"Lily it's him run now and take the children and floo out" James prepares him self waiting for Voldermort as Lily runs up stairs.

The doors flares open as remnants of shrapnel of wood flicker around the living room after being blasted open from a powerful curse. The most feared dark Lord enters the room gazing his eyes on the anxious Auror who's wondering if his family got out of the house.

"Good evening James ready to die blood traitor".

"You don't scare me Voldermort, Dumbledore will be on his way with the order"

Cackles vibrated through out the living room "how naïve of you haven't you noticed the floo network is disabled I have put wards so no one can apperate and portkey out within a five mile radius. Your luck has run out you were a fool to trusts Wormtail and now I have you were I want you, I will finish the Potter clan once and for all your name will fade as time passes".

James had enough nobody insults his family and gets away with, he swishes his wand and transfigures the broken door into a lion which charges at Voldermort.

Voldermort twirls his wand into an arc and hisses "Vercondus" an invisible blue huge hammer suddenly appears and strikes the lion hinges destroying it in the process as it impacted.

Voldermort then retaliated by throwing two quick curses "Perfringo" the bone crunching curse and "Abrumpo" a dark slicing curse.

James dodges the first curse but gets hit with the second as the second curse cut open a wound on his left arm.

"Come on James is this best you got, I am disappointed, your father lasted longer".

Pain was replaced with anger with the mention of his family, and he quickly got up, James knew he was no match for Voldermort it was only a matter of time but he would show him.

With a quick flick of his wand he mutters "Frecica" a silver arrow curse in which speeds towards Voldermort who blocks it easily "Reveto" the arrow flicks upon the light brown shield and turns to another direction which impacts on the side cupboard.

James uses the chance in Voldermort break of concentration and draws back his wand as though brandishing a whip.

A long thin flame flew from the tip, it wrapped itself around Voldermort's, shield. But then the fiery rope became a serpent which relinquished its hold on Voldermort at once and turned around hissing menacingly at James who quickly banished it, but failed to dodge the cruciatus curse. Hot knives impaled James in his body as he fell on his knees convulsing and twisting in pain. He screamed for what felt like eternity.

The pain stopped As Voldermort was blasted off his feet. Standing on the stairs was Lily who was pointing her wand at Voldermort with a look determination.

"What the hell Lily didn't I tell you to run, so what are you doing here" James was practically screaming at her was she mental or something, why did she not listen to him.

"There's no way out every thing is blocked" Lily was speaking calmly but he new inside she was panicking. He got up from the floor and looked upon Voldermort who looked angry on his ugly monkey face.

"Finally the mudblood has shown up now I will kill both of you now" but before Voldermort could utter another word both Lily and James started firing curses at Voldermort who easily blocked them.

Frustration was beginning to take place on Voldermort who bellowed in a loud powerful voice of an ancient curse "Varbaro Flamatitai" a powerful rush of fire was produced gathering a large protective barrier of fire around him gathering up energy in the surrounding areas. When enough energy was collected he used the curse special ability and the fire rush spit out hundred of fire bullets everywhere nailing James and Lily unconscious.

"Fools did they really think they could defeat me, pathetic"

Voldermort turns around and marches up the stair's walking along the corridor trying to find where the twins were kept, when suddenly he hears a wail of a cry to his right. He enters the room and sees to toddlers one with red hair brown eyes and the other black hair with green eyes. The one with the green eyes stares at Voldermort with curiosity while the other stared in fear.

"So one of you are prophesied to defeat me, I am afraid I cannot let that I must destroy you so no one can oppose me. Goodbye Potter.

Voldermort points his wand first at Harry and hisses "Avada Kedavra" the green curse flies to Harry who put his hands in his face as to protect himself.

Just when the curse was about to hit Harry, a white silver globe of shield surrounded him, blocking the curse partially as it tried to enter the globe. The connection was about the battle of wills and who ever lost was to be destroyed by the curse.

Electricity was building around the globe as the killing curse was getting nearer. The heat of the curse was building up and was burning Harry's face as blister were taking form around the face and the flesh were slowly turning red. The injuries would scare him for life.

With a cry baby Harry screamed and the silver globe pushed out the killing curse back to Voldermort who was not fast enough to move out the way. Voldermort's body was pulverised into vapour ashes. But the cries of Harry continued as the silver globe in which he was in vanished which took him away in a puff of smoke.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Harry Potter, otherwise I would have been a billionaire by now.

Summary: This is a story about two brothers, one who has fame while the other is trying to find out who he is and what destiny will bring him.

Maybe chapters will be rated M later on. And please can you review i don't mind a bit of healthy criticism but no flames please just give me advice if it's shit or good and how i can improve it as this is my first story. by the way thankyou for those who have reviewed

The bird circled gracefully, high in the mountain thermal, a slow, lazy motion. Delicate fine turnings of it's wing, the product of ancient evolutionary force, keep it's head perfectly level in the updraft and it's black beady eyes steadily fixed on a spot five hundred feet below onto the alley way, where a Man was sweeping the floors.

John Felton was ordinary man who was five foot and eight inches tall, he was short and stocky, with a deep wrinkled angular face his age was fifty four and, his wife had passed away recently, of breast cancer. His eyes where monotonously dull no life present in them as they were previously filled of happiness, but at the present they were lifeless, all because his wife had left him alone, in this god forsaken world which was cruel.

His occupation in earning a living was to get up every day at five clock in the morning and sweep the floors until ten clock. It was a tedious boring job where the pay was rubbished and not to disregard the abused he received from teenagers who mocked him everyday, honesty teenagers these days were rude and disrespectful if only he was more stronger and younger he would spank there sorry asses until they begged for mercy, but who was he kidding he didn't have the guts, they usually hanged around in groups.

While he was contemplating his deep thoughts he heard a faint murmur of a noise. He turned his head around and walked up to the dust bin where the noise was coming from. He looked in and what he saw horrified him which sent chills tingling down his spine.

What he saw was a semi unconscious baby boy about fifteen monthly old, covered in blood, his face was covered with hot red blisters and half of it was chard like a charcoal being burnt on a barbeque, showing that the toddler was in an accident involving fire as it somewhat could be concluded. Jesus Christ who could do this to a baby and just leave him in a dumpster it was despicable. John new he had to take the toddler to the hospital other wise he would die of blood loss. He picked him up and took him slowly to his car.

"Hang in there kid, everything will be alright uncle John will look after you".

The car journey took twenty five minutes for them to reach the hospital where they were immediately greeted by a nurse who took the toddler out of his arm.

"Nurse will he be okay"

The nurse smiled "don't worry the doctor will look after him why don't you wait in the intensive care room and wait until myself or the doctor will come and tell you about his status once we have diagnosed him".

I sigh but smile appreciatively at her but all this, blood and death scenario resurges, my pain that I have kept hidden from the world for weeks, since the death of Margaret. I close my eyes falling asleep, hoping that the kid will be alright.

Two hours later I was poked on the shoulder as I woke up from my nap my tongue feeling dry in need of water. I looked over and a man who apparently was a doctor was standing there looking at me expectantly as he spoke.

"Sorry pardon me what where saying" I blushed as my cheek turned faintly red"

"No need to be sorry, I was asking if you were the boys father" he was looking at me suspiciously as if I had done something wrong a cold look on his face was staring at me as if he was calculating my every move.

"No I just found the kid in a dumpster"

The doctor's face turned from a frown into a relieved smile "Sorry about my harsh tone but I thought you were his father"

"How is he" I asked with trepidation.

"terrible news I'm afraid the child from are diagnostic readings illustrate a severe case of burning to a degree that he would need plastic surgery, his left eye will not function properly which means he will be blinded in one eye. The tissues are to severely damage to even do surgery on it on the future. And he would have scars covering his entire face for the rest of his life, they can't be repaired, but the plastic surgery will slightly diminish the scars all in all he will have a new face.

I looked up and saw the nurse a tear was trickling down her face on to her uniform "What will happen to him next who will he stay with, I mean have you found any records where he came from".

"As strange as it may seem there are no records of where he is from, in cases like this the protection agencies normally put young kids in orphanages".

"No you can't do that the kid deserves a better life, I lived in a orphanage and it was hell the kid won't last ten minutes, he will be ridiculed all his life bullied by other kids because of his looks. I take him under my care he can be my foster son, I always wanted I son, but never could with Margaret as she was not fertile.

"Are you sure this is a big responsibility, you must have a stable income for both of you to survive on, can you handle a baby".

"Look I'm not saying I am the best dad in the world but what I know is the kid will need plenty of love and I can give that to him. Where both lonely we have no one but, each other please give me a chance or other wise there's no point in me living, if I have nothing to live for".

"Alright I speak to the agencies and he will be your all you need to do is sign a few documents".

"Thank you, you won't regret it" I give him a manly hug.

"What will you name him?"

"Luke Felton"

This was the day where Harry Potter was official was considered dead and Luke Felton was born. And this is where fate sends it's hidden warrior on it's road of mystery and adventure where the legend will be born.

AT HOGWARTS SCHOOL

At Hogwarts three people where unconsciously sleeping in the hospital wards as Madame Pomfrey was looking after them.

Lily slowly opens her eyes and briefly sees a figure flit over her. Memorise flood back into her aching head as she suddenly screams in a high pitch voice.

"HARRY, JOSEF JAMES WHERE ARE YOU" Lily was practical screaming as she jumped out of her bed frantically looking for her husband and children. Madame Pomfrey came from behind trying to sooth the women in distress.

"Now Lily calm down everything is alright"

"Poppy where is James and the children" All Lily wanted was to embrace her children and her husband.

Poppy tried to restrain her but she kept struggling she had no choice but to "stupefy" her she benevolently fell to the floor where poppy moved her body to the bed. She sighs with sadness as she asked the elf to fetch the headmaster.

The headmaster eloquently enters the ward and looks sadly upon the three forms of the Potters "How are they doing Poppy"

"Albus Lily just woke up she was hysterical I had to restrain her, I called you because she was asking about Harry"

Albus Dumbledore never felt older in his 150 years, than he did now, the pressure was beginning to show as the grand mage was shaking his head he personally blamed himself for the demise of Harry Potter. He should have protected him better, he was too wrapped upon who was the prophesied child was to be, that he neglected others.

"I shall speak to her now Poppy would that be alright with you".

"Of course Albus"

Dumbledore points his wand at Lily and wakes her up. She begins to stir awake and looks at Dumbledore in hope.

"Albus where is James and the children"

"My child James and Josef are okay but I am afraid that Voldermort killed Harry".

Hope filled her when she found out James and Josef survived, but when Dumbledore told her that Harry died her world froze she could no longer breath her lungs were constricting her air from flowing out. She couldn't take it any more she screamed in agony of the reality that her baby boy was dead her worst fears come to life she wailed until she could not physically utter another sound as she cried too much. When she seize to speak Dumbledore carried on

"From I can gather once Voldermort entered the twin's room he attempted to take Josef Potters life but Harry protected him by giving up his life in doing so he was obliterated with Voldermort. The prophesied child as it seem is Josef Potter he will and is already referred as the boy who lived, we must train him for the future as I believe Voldermort is not completely dead" Why don't you rest now and we will talk later. Lily nods and begins to fall asleep where nightmares will plague her for the rest of her life as she should have protected Harry better.

This is where fate leaves both parents apart from there son. Who they will eventually, meet in the future.


End file.
